


I Promise You're Enough

by KaytlynnSchehl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminine Peter, M/M, Panties, Peter is Tony's adopted son, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynnSchehl/pseuds/KaytlynnSchehl
Summary: Peter is Tony's adopted son and has a huge ass crush on him





	I Promise You're Enough

Peter was embarrassed to admit that he’d gone out of his way to research things like the Oedipus and Electra complexes or what constitutes psychological trauma. His seventeenth birthday was in a few days and he had a plan for his birthday night. And sure it involves something like incest but _it’s not actually incest because he’s adopted._

Tony had adopted him a day after his seventh birthday, so not only was Peter going to be legally allowed to have sex in New York, it was also his ten-year anniversary of being adopted. Tony had a party planned for Saturday and had vowed to spend the entirety of Sunday with Peter for the anniversary.

Tony didn’t change Peter’s name after the adoption. He’d known Peter’s parents and didn’t have the heart to change it. He asked Peter when he was older if he wanted to change his last name to Stark, but Peter declined, assuming Tony liked Parker better.

Tony had had a few relationships while Peter was growing up but they never really lasted. A lot of them grew annoyed with Peter’s attachment to Tony, especially when they find out he’s adopted. Peter had ruined a lot of sex for Tony’s partners unknowingly growing up, though in the past couple years, it had changed from unknowingly to knowingly. More often than not, Tony would ask his partner to leave so that Peter could sleep in his bed.

Peter wasn’t going to try to chase this girlfriend off yet, but he got tired of waiting. The original plan was to wait until Thursday, but Tuesday and Thursday are basically the same thing, right? Peter just had to figure out the best way to get her out.

Tony always tried to do some sort of bonding thing with Peter and whichever partner he had, but they never worked because Peter just doesn’t like them. Even when he was 12 and Tony had a really nice girlfriend, Peter didn’t want her around. Of course, Peter had been right not to want her around when she tried to hit him for going into Tony’s room. She missed and Peter locked himself in his bedroom to call Tony.

It’s not that Peter had always had a crush on him, it was more that every boyfriend or girlfriend Tony has had only wants money or status and they always hate Peter. The only one that hadn’t was Pepper, but she and Tony are still friends, and they broke up shortly after Peter was adopted.

Peter was pretty sure the new girlfriend’s name is Cynthia, but it doesn’t matter because _she has to be gone by Friday_. Cynthia has a thing for cuddling with Tony and making sure Peter can’t sit near them. Peter’s having _none of that shit today_ , so he waits patiently for Tony to get up and come back, and sure enough, twenty minutes into the movie, Tony goes to get a drink and when he comes back in, Peter puts his plan into action.

“Daddy, will you cuddle me?” Peter bundles himself up underneath his blanket, silently begging Tony with his eyes.

“Of course, Petey.” Tony sits down next to him so that he can climb into his lap. Peter flashes a smirk at Cynthia across the couch and settles into Tony’s embrace. His daddy adjusts the blanket over them, and Peter can feel the daggers that Cynthia is shooting at him.

“It’ll be just us on Sunday, right?” Peter asked, speaking just loud enough for Cynthia to hear but quiet enough that Tony wouldn’t be suspicious.

“Just us. I promised, didn’t I?” Tony pressed a half-hearted kiss to his forehead, still paying close attention to the movie. Peter smirked again, looking directly at Cynthia.

Peter upped the ante after the movie was over, wanting to keep Tony’s attention. Cynthia suggested they go to Tony’s room but Peter wasn’t going to let _that_ happen. He just held onto Tony tighter, pressing his face into his neck. Peter almost regretted it when he could smell Tony’s cologne.

“No, just stay here and cuddle me. Please, daddy?” Peter used his best begging voice and knew he was about to win when Cynthia sighed in annoyance.

“Aren’t you turning 17? Why are you acting like a 3 year old?” Peter hid his smirk, knowing Tony wasn’t going to take that well. He felt his daddy’s hand pet through his hair, a calming motion that was customary when Tony was angry with someone when Peter’s around.

“Cynthia, I don’t know what gave you the impression that you can talk to Peter that way, but I’m going to politely ask you to apologise and then leave our house.” Cynthia didn’t bother to apologise, just stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. _That went better than expected_ , Peter thought.

Tony left early for work the next day so Peter was home alone for the first half of the day. He had expected to spend the entire time figuring out what to wear to his birthday party. Instead, just as he was about to start looking online for ideas, the doorbell rang. Usually Peter ignored the doorbell because no one he cared about would just show up, but Peter wasn’t in the mood to hear the doorbell go off multiple times. He felt immediate regret upon opening the door.

“Is Tony here?” Cynthia was stood in front of the door with her hands on her hips.

“No.” Peter started to swing the door closed but Cynthia stopped it.

“When will he be back?”

“How should I know?” Peter tried to close the door a second time, but Cynthia held it open.

“You’re such a spoiled little brat. When will your dad be home? I need to talk to him.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“He could be home any time from now until five. He and I have dinner plans. Now get off the porch.” Peter successfully closed the door this time, but Cynthia still stood outside, alternating between banging on the door and ringing the doorbell.

_To: Daddy_

_Your girlfriend is here and she won’t quit ringing the doorbell._

Peter put headphones in and listened to loud music in an attempt to drown out the noise. He had almost decided on an outfit when Tony texted him back.

_From: Daddy_

_I’ll be home soon. You’re not bailing on me for dinner, are you?_

Peter laughed slightly. They were both clingy, Peter was just less subtle about it.

_To: Daddy_

_Would I ever do that to you? I might change my mind if you invite Cynthia though._

Peter sent pictures of his outfit ideas to his friends, hoping for help of some kind. He still had a few days to decide on what he wanted, but he needed to be prepared so that the plan would go smoothly.

_From: Daddy_

_I promise I won’t, baby. We have exclusive reservations so I couldn’t invite her if I wanted to, which I don’t._

Peter smiled smugly. Tony had made reservations two months ago at their favourite restaurant so that they could go for Peter’s birthday.

_To: Daddy_

_I’m going with Ned and MJ to buy my birthday outfit tomorrow. Is that okay?_

Ned and MJ were arguing over which outfit to pick in their group chat so Peter waited until they somehow agreed on something. Peter knew MJ would win but let them argue anyway. Peter pulled a headphone out to see if Cynthia was still banging on the door and, to his relief, it seemed as though she’d gone away finally. He pulled the other headphone out and went back to looking over outfit ideas.

“What are you doing?” Peter jumped at the sound of Tony’s voice.

“Outfit ideas for my birthday. How was work?” Tony sat next to Peter on the bed and Peter hurriedly shut his laptop and moved it onto his bedside table.

“It was fine up until I had to rush home to chase a woman off my property.” Peter blushed.

“I’m sorry for bothering you, daddy. She just wouldn’t quit knocking and ringing the bell. She even called me a spoiled little brat.”

“Aww, poor thing. She’s not too wrong about the spoiled brat thing though. Maybe I give you too much stuff, hm?” Peter rolled his eyes and leaned against his daddy.

“Do not. At least not because I ask for it. You buy stuff for me for no reason. Which I appreciate, by the way. I like your gifts.” Tony rubbed Peter’s hair affectionately.

“I know you do. I’m just teasing.” Peter bumped his shoulder against Tony’s, looking intently at his bed so as to avoid making eye contact.

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone to get ready for tonight. You can use my card for your birthday outfit tomorrow, too. I’m sure you’ll get carried away but I’ll allow it, just this once.” Peter bounced up and down on his bed before tackling Tony in a hug. He never lets Peter use his card, usually just transferring money onto Peter’s card, which is for his allowance.

“Thank you, daddy! I promise I’ll be responsible with it.” Tony chuckled and hugged him back.

“You’re welcome, honey. I want you to have a good birthday.”

“I don’t need money for that. I love you and I don’t know what I’d do without you. Thank you for adopting me and for being my daddy.” Tony held Peter tighter.

“I love _you_. Thank you for being my perfect little boy.” He leaned back and looked at his daddy in mock annoyance.

“I’m not that little!” Tony tickled his sides, making Peter fall back onto the bed.

“You sure look little to me.” Tony had him pinned down now, and the atmosphere was suddenly tense.

“I just have a dancer’s body.” Tony smiled at him and stood up.

“Get ready for dinner.” Peter rolled his eyes playfully.

“Maybe I want to wear this.” Peter motioned to his outfit, which was just sweatpants and an old t-shirt that had once belonged to Tony.

“If you want to show up in pyjamas, you can, but I’m wearing a suit.”

“I don’t want to wear a suit.” Tony sighed and shrugged.

“You can wear whatever you want. It’s not like I’m going to wear a full suit, just look nice.” Peter fake pouted.

“I always look nice.” Tony laughed at that. Peter walked over to his closet to start looking through it, figuring that a sweater over a button down would look nice.

“I know you do, kid.” Tony left and closed the door behind him, leaving Peter alone to sigh. He always managed to make a fool of himself in front of his daddy.

They were nearly ready to leave for dinner when the doorbell rang again. Peter rolled his eyes and looked at Tony with a mix of frustration and disappointment. Tony put his hands up in surrender, walking toward the door.

“I didn’t plan this, I swear. I’ll tell them to come back later and we’ll go to dinner.” Peter sighed and sat on the arm of the couch. He could hear Cynthia’s voice at the door.

“Why do you spend all your time with him? He’s a kid, for god’s sake! And he’s not even your actual kid. He’s just an orphan that got lucky.” Peter could feel himself start to cry. Before he could think it through, he ran to his bedroom and locked the door, sliding down onto the floor.

“Peter?” Tony was outside the door a few minutes later, trying to open the door.

“Just go away. You only have to deal with me for another year and then you can get rid of me. You don’t have to pretend to like me anymore. I’m just an orphan that got lucky.”

“Peter, baby, open the door. I love you. Cynthia was just trying to get under your skin. Please, open the door.” Peter unlocked the door and got into his bed, lying with his back to the door.

“I love you,” Peter mumbled. Tony carded his hand through Peter’s hair, laying down next to the boy.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Tony cooed, hugging Peter to his chest.

“I’m sorry I’m not a better son. I’m sorry I’m not enough.” Tony was reminded of an eight year old Peter, climbing into his lap after an emotional breakdown. Tony had been so scared to raise Peter on his own, even apologising to the boy for not being enough. Somehow, eight year old Peter knew just what to say.

“I promise, you’re enough.” Peter looked into his eyes, remembering the same night that Tony was, but he just shook his head.

“No, I’m not.”

“Peter, you are my baby boy and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m not pretending to like you or love you, I do really love you. A lot. And, if I’m being completely honest, I don’t want you to move away from me. I want you to live with me forever.” Peter smiled and cuddled into Tony. They just laid together for a few minutes, letting Peter calm down. Eventually, Tony broke the silence.

“Can we still go to dinner? No more Cynthia. Nothing. Just me and you. I pinky promise.” Tony held his pinky out, making Peter giggle. They made their pinky promise and Tony hugged him again.

The ride to dinner was quiet but comfortable, and Peter didn’t want to ask how Tony handled the Cynthia situation. He tried to think of other things to talk about, but Tony always told him about his day at work and he hadn’t started his senior year yet, so there wasn’t much to talk about.

“What outfit are you getting for your birthday?” Peter grinned.

“It’s a surprise!” Tony glanced over, looking amused.

“It’s a surprise for me or a surprise for you?” He leaned slightly closer to Tony.

“For you. I know exactly what I’m getting. I want you to be surprised.”

“Can I have a hint?” Peter laughed slightly and pretended to think about it.

“It’s like a suit but something is different about it,” Tony looked really confused so Peter added, “but I’m not saying any more than that. That’s the only hint you get. I’ll even take money off your card so you can’t figure it out before the party.”

“Alright, fine. So which of your friends are coming to the party?”

“MJ and Ned for sure, but I don’t know who else. I didn’t exactly go out of my way to ask people. Is Shuri coming? You asked T’Challa, didn’t you?” Tony chuckled.

“Of course I did. So no girlfriend or boyfriend or anything?” Tony had raised Peter to date whoever he wanted because Tony didn’t have a preference either. Peter didn’t date much, though, especially after realising he was crushing on his guardian.

“Nope. I’m not really into anyone right now.” Peter knew that Tony could see right through him—Tony always knew when Peter was lying—but he stayed silent.

“So you won’t be introducing me to anyone new on Saturday?” Peter glanced over briefly and smiled.

“Definitely not a love interest.” Tony hummed, then they drove in comfortable silence.

Tony had rented out the entirety of the balcony area, leaving them in perfect privacy with a beautiful view of the city. Peter knew that the reservations had been made ahead of time but he didn’t know they’d have the entire balcony. He was also grateful that Tony seemed to have specifically asked for their table to have comfortable chairs from inside, instead of the hard metal ones that were normally on the balcony. To his dismay, though, the waitress had a huge crush on Tony. It was pretty aggravating if you asked him.

Tony ordered their drinks, since the waitress was purposefully tuning out Peter. She hadn’t walked away yet when he turned his attention to Peter.

“What are you wanting to eat, babe?” Peter grinned at the pet name and looked over the menu thoughtfully.

“Well, what was the thing I had last time, daddy? You’re so much better at pronouncing the names.” Everything on the menu was in Italian, and though they could both speak Italian fluently, he liked hearing Tony speak more than actually saying everything himself. Peter watched the waitress shift uncomfortably before deciding to walk away.

Tony talked through most of the menu with Peter, ignoring the waitress when she came back. He knew his face was smug, so he tried to hide it, but he couldn’t hide his grin. He decided, against his better judgement, to slip his foot out of his shoe and gently nudge it up Tony’s leg. He didn’t react beyond simply glancing at Peter, who just cocked his head to the side in innocence.

They talked over party details with the waitress interrupting them—well, interrupting _Peter_ —every ten or fifteen minutes. He occasionally moved his foot up and down Tony’s leg, but neither of them mentioned it. When the waitress came to collect their plates, she knocked Peter’s drink over, spilling it all over his seat. Peter had been standing to fix his shirt, so it hadn’t gotten all over him, thankfully—he would’ve been pissed if she had ruined his favourite sweater. She apologised to Tony, completely ignoring Peter just like she had been all of dinner. He finally decided that he was tired of the flirting and placed himself on Tony’s lap, crossing his arms. The older man automatically wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist to hold him steady.

Just as Peter was hoping, the waitress was completely caught off guard and was a mumbling mess all the way into the restaurant to find a replacement chair, since the cushion was soaked.

“You don’t like the waitress, do you?” Peter shook his head slightly and settled into Tony’s embrace. He placed a gentle kiss to Peter’s forehead.

It took all of ten minutes for her to find a replacement. She was still frowning after Peter moved off Tony’s lap.

Even after the stress of sitting on his daddy’s lap, Peter was anxiously awaiting dessert. He had a plan, not a good one, but a plan. Tony always ordered the same thing: molten chocolate cake. Peter ordered an apple pie-like dessert, though he assumed the waitress didn’t hear him.

To Peter’s surprise, they _both_ got their desserts. The waitress was in the middle of speaking when Tony pulled a bite off the cake. Peter reached over and grasped his wrist, bringing the fork to his mouth instead. Peter held eye contact with Tony while he did it and when he finally let go of hs wrist, he glanced up at the waitress who was so shocked she didn’t finish her sentence, just went back inside. Peter smiled slyly and looked back to Tony who still hadn’t taken a bite of his dessert.

“It’s really good, daddy. You should try it before it cools off too much.” Peter smiled almost angelically and turned to his own dessert. Then, a brilliant idea struck him.

“Would you like to try some of mine, daddy?” Peter offered a bite to Tony, who allowed Peter to feed him, and the boy stopped breathing for a second.

“It’s delicious, angel.”

They were both almost done with their dessert when Peter saw another opportunity. The waitress was back, waiting to collect their plates, and Peter knew exactly what would piss her off.

Tony had a dot of chocolate on the side of his mouth, and Peter could be like a normal son and tell him it’s there, but _Peter isn’t a normal son, is he?_ After the waitress moved their plates, and Peter knew he wouldn’t get anything on his clothes, he leaned across the table and kissed the side of Tony’s mouth to remove the spot of chocolate.

“You had chocolate,” Peter said after he sat down. He motioned to the corner of his mouth to prove his point. No one said anything after that, not even after they had paid and were walking out of the restaurant.

Even the ride home was silent, and Tony went to his room immediately after they got home. Peter wasn’t sure whether to take Tony’s reaction badly or not, but he assumed that the older man had to get up early to work.

Peter had to get up early, too, so he sent a text to the group chat to remind MJ and Ned of their plans the next day. He went to sleep not too long after, not even staying awake long enough to see their replies.

He found Tony’s card on the kitchen counter the next morning along with a note.

_Try not to spend too much_

_I’ll see you tonight_

_Love, daddy xx_

Peter smiled widely. Tony never usually left notes, and when he did, he usually said Tony, not daddy, and the kisses were definitely a new thing. Peter took both the note and the card back to his room so he could put them in his wallet and get dressed.

He met MJ and Ned at the mall a little after 10 am. They wandered around for awhile, considering their options before Peter could decide on the perfect pieces. They also took a break around noon for lunch.

“So, how’s the seduction going?” MJ asked, far too casual for the circumstances.

“Well, dinner yesterday was a lot. The waitress was a total bitch, for starters. I also might have played footsie with him. He didn’t react though! I mean he looked at me for a second but he didn’t say anything.”

“Did he move away?” MJ wondered. Peter shook his head in response and noticed that Ned started to pay attention.

“So, back to the waitress, she spilled my drink on my chair. I wasn’t sitting because I was fixing my shirt, but she had to go get another chair from inside. She kept flirting with Mr. Stark so I sat in his lap while she was cleaning it up and getting a clean chair.”

“You sat in his lap?” Ned exclaimed. Peter felt his cheeks warm.

“I mean, yeah, but it’s whatever. There’s more. So, when she came back with the clean chair, we ordered dessert. I assumed she’d forget mine, but she didn’t. Then we finally get our desserts and before Mr. Stark could take a bite, I grabbed his wrist and made him feed me.” Both MJ and Ned were looking at Peter in shock now.

“What did she do? No, wait, what did _he_ do?” MJ asked, as they stepped forward in line in the food-court.

“Well, they both stayed silent for a second, right? Then she basically ran back inside. So then I offered him a bite of my dessert and _he fucking let me feed him_ . And then he called me angel, _which he’s never done before_ , by the way.” Peter waited for their reactions before continuing to the end of the story.

“He actually let you feed him?” Ned asked.

“Angel is a pretty cute nickname.” MJ spoke over Ned.

“Ready for either the best or worst part? I don’t know which yet because I didn’t get a reaction.” MJ and Ned were invested by now, but they had to order their food first. Peter decided to wait until they sat down before continuing.

“I might have...well I kind of...fuck. I kissed him.” MJ choked on her drink and Ned just sat in complete silence, waiting for Peter to elaborate.

“You kissed him? How…? What…?” MJ gestured vaguely with her hands.

“He had chocolate on the side of his mouth so I kissed it off. He didn’t kiss back but I didn’t kiss him for long so he didn’t react at all. And he was dead silent the entire ride home and went to bed immediately.” Peter took a drink, suddenly feeling dehydrated.

“You haven’t talked to him at all since then?” Ned asked before taking a bite of food.

“I mean, he left me a note this morning and gave me his card like he promised, but we haven’t talked or texted or anything. Should I text him?”

“What did the note say?” MJ asked. Peter pulled it out of his wallet and handed it to her.

“He put kisses. Does that mean anything? He also doesn’t usually sign notes as daddy. I don’t know what any of this means.”

“I think you should text him. You could tell him you’re almost done shopping or something.” Peter nodded and texted Tony.

_To: Daddy_

_I’m almost done outfit shopping. How’s work?_

They were done eating and in the middle of shopping before Peter got a text back.

_From: Daddy_

_It’s alright. Are you having fun, gorgeous?_

“He never calls me gorgeous. What do I say?” Peter asked, showing the text to MJ.

“Well, first of all, you tell him you’re having fun because, hello, you’re hanging out with me, and, second of all, you can show him outfit ideas.”

“I told him it was a surprise, though.”

“Then send him pictures of items you like but aren’t for the party,” Ned chimed in, not looking up from his phone.

_To: Daddy_

_I’m having a great time, daddy. Do you want to see some of the clothes I’m looking at? They aren’t what I’m getting for the party but I still like them._

Peter took pictures of some stuff, even though Tony hadn’t texted back yet. He was still looking for the perfect pants for the outfit, but he was managing to find other cute stuff.

_From: Daddy_

_Of course, babe._

Peter sent the photos one at a time, starting with his normal style of hoodies, sweaters, and sweatpants. He got compliments back, so he started sending other items, like skinny jeans and tighter t-shirts. The compliments started to be more about Peter than the clothes, but Peter didn’t mind. He loved it, actually. Peter showed MJ the texts the whole time, and she kept telling him how to pose and which one to send. She even helped him pick out clothes that were more form-fitting.

MJ and Ned wandered off to look through a store on the other side of the mall and Peter promised to meet them there in a little bit, wanting to stop by a store really quick. He didn’t mention that the store was a lingerie store, but they didn’t _ask_.

It wasn’t the first time Peter had been in a lingerie store, and it wasn’t the first time he’d bought things from a lingerie store. He had to find the perfect panties to go under his outfit, because he couldn’t risk having normal briefs visible, not to mention that panties are far more comfortable.

Peter nearly checked out with Tony’s card, then realised what he was doing. He put the card back in his wallet and pulled out cash instead. He smiled at the woman that had rung him up, taking his receipt and walking out. He switched the panties into a different bag on his way to MJ and Ned, tossing the bag he’d gotten from the lingerie store in the trash.

They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the mall until there was nothing left to look at and then they all went home.

Neither Peter nor Tony talked about the kiss, the note, or anything else. They spoke to each other the same way as always, with Tony adding a few new nicknames to the normal list.

Tony woke Peter up on Saturday with soft touches to the forehead and calm birthday wishes. Peter smiled but didn’t open his eyes, relishing the feeling of Tony’s hand on his head.

“Wake up, sleepy head. You have guests already this morning.” Peter pouted but opened his eyes. Tony was in pyjamas, though Peter knew the man hadn’t actually slept in them, and his hair was a tousled mess.

“What time is it?” Peter mumbled, sitting up slowly.

“A little after nine. I’m making breakfast, so don’t go back to sleep.” Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Peter pondered for a few minutes about whether or not to get dressed before deciding against it and just put on sweatpants under the old t-shirt of Tony’s that he had on.

Shuri and T’Challa were in the kitchen along with some of Tony’s other friends. Shuri and Peter wandered off into the living room to catch up, though they were interrupted by Tony bringing in breakfast about twenty minutes later.

MJ and Ned showed up an hour or so later and met Shuri and Peter in his bedroom. Ned occupied himself on Peter’s computer, while MJ and Shuri helped Peter decide on the details of his outfit.

After Peter had the basics of the outfit on—a black bandeau top and fitted black slacks—MJ and Shuri gave Peter suggestions on jewellery and makeup. Peter eventually settled on a set of dainty necklaces and basic makeup. Shuri and MJ helped him apply the right products, trying to find things that complimented his pale skin. He applied his own mascara and clear lip gloss, but let Shuri apply his highlight, just enough to make his skin glow, while MJ styled his hair. Ned chimed in occasionally, mostly to point out whether something suited the look or not.

Once they were all ready, they headed back downstairs to a larger crowd of people than there had been earlier. It was Tony’s friends, so Peter knew them all pretty well, but he was surprised just how many had shown up.

MJ and Shuri wandered off to find Clint and his new baby and Ned looked for snacks. Peter was looking for Tony, but everyone stopped him along the way to tell him happy birthday. Even though he was excited to see everyone, Peter tried his best to cut each conversation as short as he could.

He was sure he’d searched the whole downstairs and was ready to give up when he felt a gentle hand on his waist. He turned to find Tony smiling and looking his body over.

“I don’t know whether this counts as a suit, babe.” Peter hugged Tony half-heartedly.

“I never said it was a good hint. I didn’t expect this many people to be here.” Tony’s hand didn’t move from his waist as he guided him to the kitchen, where it was quieter.

“You’re wearing makeup,” Tony commented, moving food around the kitchen.

“Yeah...does it look bad? I was kind of nervous about it but Shuri and MJ thought it would look good and I wanted to try it so...yeah.”

“You look very pretty, baby.” Peter felt his cheeks redden at the compliment.

“Thank you, daddy. So...uh...did you invite Cynthia?” Tony didn’t even turn around to answer, just pausing his movements for a split second.

“Of course not, Peter. I can’t excuse what she did to you. I would never allow someone like that into our lives.” Peter nodded, though Tony wasn’t looking at him.

“Do you have another...you know...date? Or anything?” Peter could tell Tony was smiling, even before he turned around.

“The only date I have tonight is you, sweetheart. It’s your birthday and tomorrow is our ten-year anniversary. Unless you have a date that I don’t know about?” Tony turned back to what he’d been doing, just as Pepper came into the kitchen. They started talking about the food so Peter slipped out the door to find MJ, Shuri, or Ned. Ned was talking to Bruce, so Peter hoped to find MJ alone so he could ask advice. To his dismay, though, both MJ and Shuri were talking to Clint and his wife.

Peter sneaked two glasses of champagne off the table and headed down the hallway, into the study. He drank both flutes, screaming at himself mentally. _Do you have a date? Really?_ He felt like an idiot.

_To: MJ_

_Sneak some alcohol into the study. Please. I need to be tipsy for this party._

Peter was surprised when MJ actually came in with a drink  a few minutes later.

“Normally, I’d tell you this is stupid, but the circumstances aren’t exactly normal. You have to stay sober-ish, otherwise everyone will know what’s up. I’m going back to the party.” Peter downed that flute, too, disappointed at the lack of alcohol at his party. Not that Peter drank often—or at all—or that he even really liked alcohol—because he didn’t—but he was having one of the most sophisticated birthday parties ever, especially for a 17 year old.

Peter moved the glasses to the bar, where Tony kept his favourite alcohol. If Peter was any more desperate, or stupid, he might try those drinks, but he knew that wasn’t a good idea on so many levels. Firstly, MJ was right, he shouldn’t get shitfaced drunk. Secondly, that alcohol was expensive. Thirdly, Tony would be _pissed_ if Peter drank it.

Peter laid down on the couch, assuming that no one would miss him for another few minutes. Peter sighed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he was startled from his thoughts by his phone vibrating on his stomach.

_From: Daddy_

_Where did you go?_

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, not quite ready to face the party again, especially now that he could feel the alcohol making him tipsy. _Three glasses of champagne when you’re not used to drinking is an idiot move, even for you, Parker._

Peter groaned, pressing his face into his hands, careful not to smudge any makeup. He eventually sat up, still taking his time.

_To: Daddy_

_Just in the study. I’ll be there in a second, promise._

Peter gathered himself and glanced in the mirror to make sure he hadn’t messed his appearance up too much. He was about to grab the door handle when Tony opened it and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“What’s wrong? Are there too many people, maybe? What d—” Tony saw the champagne flutes and stopped talking immediately.

“I can explain—”

“Peter, promise me you won’t drink any more alcohol tonight. You’re not used to it and you’ll wake up with a hangover. I would ask why you’re drinking and why you’re drinking alone, but it’s your birthday. No more.” Tony had a serious tone, and there was something unreadable in his eyes, but Peter couldn’t decipher it.

Peter continued to sneak drinks throughout the rest of the party anyway, slowly getting more drunk, though no one other than Tony and his friends could really tell. Every time he made intense eye contact with his daddy or had deeply explicit thoughts, he took a drink. MJ was the last person to leave, telling Peter one last happy birthday then he was alone on the couch.

“I told you not to drink so much,” Tony said, lifting Peter from the sofa bridal style. Peter cuddled into him, looping his arms around the older man’s neck.

“Didn’t drink that...that much.” Peter yawned halfway through his sentence.

“I watched you all night, darling. I just didn’t want to make a scene and it’s only champagne. Let’s get you into your pyjamas, hm?” Peter whined.

“Want to sleep in your bed. With your sweater.” Tony walked them past Peter’s room and into his own. He put Peter down on his bed, searching for his old MIT hoodie that Peter loves so much.

Peter used to climb into Tony’s bed nearly every night when he was first adopted, always begging for that old sweater, not unlike he was now. Tony had always worried that Peter would grow into the hoodie, but now, at 17, the sweater was still a couple sizes too big, falling on Peter’s frame so much more delicately than it had ever been on Tony.

When Tony finally found it, he realised just how long it had been since Peter had last asked for it. Tony missed having Peter next to him every night. He’d had feelings for the boy for a little more than a year, knowing better than to act on them, so he was grateful, in a bittersweet way, that Peter seemed to be growing up.

“Here, baby. Let me help you get this off.” Tony took the bandeau top off, Peter impossibly tired and nearly collapsing already. Tony started to undo the buttons on the pants, not expecting to find the bright red lace-trim panties underneath. Tony hesitated for a moment, catching his breath.

“Daddy, I’m cold,” Peter whined sleepily, tugging on Tony’s arm. Tony cleared his throat and took the pants off Peter, trying his hardest to ignore the panties. He slipped the hoodie over Peter’s head.

Tony turned to watch Peter climb in bed. The hoodie slid up Peter’s hips as he laid down, and before he could cover himself up with the blanket, Tony saw the back of the panties, and in a little heart it read: _Touch me, daddy_.

Tony moved before his brain could process it, his body stepping forward. He quickly realised what he was doing, and went to take a cold shower instead.

“Daddy?” Peter mumbled when Tony climbed into bed next to him.

“Yes, pretty boy?” Peter made a weak attempt at grabby hands, eyes half-lidded.

“Want you.” Tony pulled him closer, Peter’s body fitting into his naturally.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Night, daddy.”Peter yawned and fell asleep almost immediately.

Peter woke up the next morning with a dull ache in his head, alone in Tony’s bed. The bed wasn’t as warm without Tony next to him, so Peter wandered downstairs to find him.

He found him in the kitchen, making coffee. Peter walked up to him silently, just about to cuddle him when Tony turned around, the pot of coffee in hand. The hot coffee spilled all over the sweater and before Peter could react Tony had placed the pot on the counter and was yanking the hoodie off.

Peter was left standing in the kitchen in just the panties. Tony dropped the hoodie on the floor and pressed his lips to Peter’s. Peter attempted to kiss back but Tony pulled away.

“Fuck, what was I thinking?” Tony moved back, leaning against the counter.

“You...you like me, too.” Peter took a step forward, but Tony weakly put his hand up.

“Of course, I do, Peter, but we can’t...I can’t do this to you. You deserve better, not your fucking father.” Peter pushed Tony’s hand aside and hugged him.

“I promise you’re enough, daddy.” Peter kissed him, moving Tony’s hands onto his hips.

“Sweetheart…” Tony said, moving his hands away.

“Kiss me, daddy,” Peter murmured against Tony’s lips, sliding his fingers up Tony’s bare chest. Peter even batted his eyelashes in an attempt to look sexy, but knowing he probably looked like an idiot.

Tony nudged his nose against Peter’s, their lips hardly touching, before he pulled back again. Peter assumed that it was over, that he’d crossed a line, but to Peter’s surprise, Tony moved forward to kiss him again, this time deep and passionate. Tony’s hands were rubbing over Peter’s naked back and waist, tickling him slightly. Peter smiled into the kiss and held onto Tony tighter, afraid he’d move away.

“My pretty boy.” Tony looked over Peter’s body, who was now pressed with his back to the counter.

Peter whined in response, pulling Tony closer.

“Pretty and needy, huh?” Tony sucked a mark into Peter’s neck before continuing, “Like being told what a good, pretty boy you are, baby?”

“Yes, daddy. So much.” Tony sucked more marks along his collarbone, listening to small whines come from his son. Tony could tell he was holding back, though.

“Daddy wants to hear you moan, gorgeous.” Tony continued kissing Peter’s neck, eventually biting another mark into the base of his neck. He lost his breath when he heard Peter moan.

“I’m sorry, daddy, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, baby, don’t apologise. I asked to hear you,” Tony pressed his lips back to Peter’s briefly, “Fuck, sweetheart, you moan like a girl.” Peter’s cheeks reddened but Tony just kissed him again, before moving back down to his neck to make him moan again.

Tony managed to pull a few more moans from Peter’s throat before either of them said anything again, and Tony memorised each one.

“Daddy, I want to…” Tony pulled back to look at Peter, waiting for an end to the sentence.

“You want to what, pretty boy? Do you want to stop?” Peter shook his head, but pushed Tony forward slightly so that they weren’t pressed right against the counter. Peter maintained eye contact as he sunk to the floor, landing on his knees.

“I want to suck you off, daddy.” Peter reached up to untie Tony’s pyjama pants, only glancing away from Tony’s eyes to unloop the knot.

“Such a good boy.” Tony brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair, while the boy pushed his pants and boxers off. Tony moved them off to the side, then watched Peter intently, not wanting to miss a single second.

Tony didn’t want to say Peter was experienced, but he was definitely a natural. Tony did his best to stutter out compliments as Peter worked his mouth over his dick. Peter didn’t take too much in, only a couple inches, using his hand to work over the rest. He didn’t do it for long, though, moving back after a couple minutes.

“I want you to use my mouth, daddy.” Peter sat patiently with his mouth open, tongue poking out slightly.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony groaned, gripping Peter’s hair in one hand and his own dick in the other. He guided Peter forward, pushing himself down his son’s throat slowly. He felt Peter choke around his dick so he pulled Peter off.

“I like when you choke me, daddy. Why’d you stop?” Tony put his dick back in Peter’s mouth, making the boy moan.

“Holy shit, you’re so good, baby. Such a wonderful, gorgeous boy.” Peter hummed as Tony fucked his mouth, tears gathering in his eyes. Peter kept eye contact as well as he could, though he couldn’t see well through the tears.

Tony stopped when he felt himself near climax, not wanting to cum yet. His refractory period wasn’t all that great anymore, and his son deserves more.

Tony pulled Peter up and into a deep kiss. Peter pressed his body against Tony’s, the only clothing blocking their bodies being the panties that still clung to Peter’s hips. Tony rubbed his hands over the boy’s body, moving from his waist to his ass.

“I love you, Pete.” Tony turned Peter around to face the counter.

“I love you, daddy.” Tony pressed kisses down Peter’s body, leaving marks on Peter’s pale skin. Peter whimpered, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound.

Tony settled onto his knees behind Peter, eye-level with the heart on the back of Peter’s panties. He slid them down, settling them beneath the curve of Peter’s ass. He bit one cheek before licking over Peter’s hole. Another high pitched moan came from Peter’s mouth, serving as incentive for Tony to keep going. He switched between licking and fucking Peter with his tongue, eventually adding a finger and searching for the boy’s prostate.

“Daddy, I...I’m...daddy…” Peter moaned, signalling that Tony had found what he’d been looking for. He stood, still thrusting his fingers in and out of Peter.

Tony pressed his face against Peter’s neck, placing a single kiss there, still making Peter whine with every thrust.

“I’m so close, daddy. Please, don’t stop,” Peter panted, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the countertop.

“Cum for daddy, pretty boy.” They made eye contact, Tony realising just how debauched Peter looked already. He leaned forward to kiss him, only getting one or two before Peter was moaning loudly, cumming untouched. Tony listened to Peter’s noises, loving every one.

“Daddy, I want you. I want you inside me, please,” Peter begged only a moment after cumming.

“Let’s go to my room, sweetheart. It’ll be much better in a bed, hm?” Tony pulled the panties off Peter’s legs and lifted him into his arms.

“Can we...um...can we do it in my bed? I’ve wanted this for so long and I’ve dreamt of you in my bed. I want it so badly.”

“Of course, baby boy. How could I say no to you? I’ll claim your ass in my bed next time, deal?” Peter smiled and kissed Tony, feeling Tony walk in the direction of his bedroom. He landed on the bed with a bounce, unwillingly breaking their kiss.

“Fuck me, daddy.” Tony pinned Peter down on the bed, kissing him roughly.

“Remind me to punish you for that later,” he joked, but to his surprise Peter whimpered. He grinned, leaving harsh bites down Peter’s body.

“Yes, daddy.”

“You’d like it if I punished you, wouldn’t you, angel?” Peter nodded in response, letting Tony rearrange his legs so that he had better access. He slid his fingers in Peter’s hole, stretching in preparation of his cock.

“Yes, daddy. I would love it.”

Peter was a whimpering mess when Tony added a third finger. Tony rubbed a comforting hand over Peter’s inner thigh, watching in awe as Peter’s hole accept his fingers.

“Are you ready, gorgeous? Ready for daddy’s cock?” Peter nodded quickly, an especially loud whine coming from his mouth. He bit his lip, not intending to be sexy, but it turned Tony on even more. Tony lubed up his cock and added extra to Peter’s hole, ensuring it was slick enough.

Tony slid in, kissing Peter’s lip, making his teeth release his bottom lip. Peter’s mouth opened in a gasp at the intense feeling of being stretched, Tony kissing him through it and slowing his movements.

“Doing so well, pretty boy. You feel so good around my cock.” Peter whined high in his throat at the mix of praise, dirty talk, and pleasure.

Tony thrusted experimentally, eliciting an even louder whine from the boy beneath him. Tony looked over the scene in front of him, his debauched son laying in the middle of the bed with his legs spread wide, accepting every thrust of Tony’s hips, lips puffy and swollen from kisses. His back arched off the bed, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, looking so beautiful in every way in Tony’s eyes.

“Cum in me. Give me a baby, daddy.” Peter’s looking at Tony now, watching Tony’s eyes darken and his thrusts speed up. Tony leaned down to speak into Peter’s ear.

“What a dirty boy. You want your daddy to give you a baby?” Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and his arms around his neck.

“Yes, please. Give me a baby. I want to have your baby, daddy.” Peter struggled to finish the thought, but he got there eventually, moaning between words.

“I’ll give you a baby, sweetheart. Anything for you, my sweet boy.” Tony thrusted faster, hitting Peter’s prostate with every thrust.

“Can I cum again, daddy?” Tony nipped at Peter’s neck.

“Of course, little one.” Peter came for a second time, making small _ah, ah, ah_ ’s.

Tony thrusted a few more times, Peter’s sounds not changing, his body still sensitive. Tony came inside Peter’s hole, biting another mark into Peter’s neck. He waited before sitting back, watching his cock slide out of Peter’s abused, twitching hole. Some of his cum dripped out, and if he’d been a teenager again, he’d surely be half-hard again already.

“I love you, Peter.” Tony kissed his son’s cheek gently, feeling the warmth of the red skin.

“I love you, daddy. Cuddle me?” Tony smiled.

“I’ll come cuddle you after I wash my hoodie, okay? That way it doesn’t stain and you can wear it later.” Peter nodded happily, shifting onto his side, watching Tony start to walk out of the room.

“Daddy, wait.” Tony stopped and turned around.

“Yes, babe?”

“You’re more than enough.” Tony walked back over to Peter and kissed him again.

“So are you,” They kissed and stayed silent for a moment before Tony whispered, “Now rest a bit, I’ll be back with medicine and food, okay?” Peter nodded and closed his eyes. Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead and left the room to clean their mess in the kitchen.

Peter got up to find him a couple hours later, no longer naked but instead wearing clean panties, still red but with gold glitter polka dots. Tony put the hoodie back on him, and they spent the rest of their anniversary together on the couch, exchanging tender kisses.

That night, as they’re climbing into bed, Tony surprises him.

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, especially since we’ve only been involved for a day, but...will you be Peter Stark?” Peter nearly cries, having wanted it for years, but being too afraid to ask.

“Yes, daddy. _Of course, yes_. I’ll be Peter Stark.” Peter kisses him, entirely too sloppy for it being so early in the evening, but they don’t mind.

“ _Peter Stark,_ ” Tony repeated in disbelief against his lips. They both smiled then kissed again, pressed impossibly close to each other, with nowhere else they’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can go to my twitter or instagram to see the moodboard I made to go with this: @peachy_starker :)


End file.
